Athletic shoes are often designed to meet the specific needs of particular sports and athletic activities. For example, running requires forward motion and stride efficiency. Power lifting, in contrast, requires low-compression stability. It would be desirable to provide an article of footwear capable of use in multiple athletic tasks (e.g., running and lifting).